SORPRESA!
by Tao stalker
Summary: Un consejo: si tienes un novio como Horo-Horo, nunca, pero es que nunca hables demás sin saber que realmente se trae entre manos. R


_**SORPRESA!**_

Un consejo: si tienes un novio como Horo-Horo, nunca, pero es que nunca hables demás sin saber que realmente se trae entre manos.

DISCLAIMER: shaman king y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero si las historias locas que pasan por mi mente y pc =)

_____________

Era un día normal para todos, en Japón la nieve caía, cubriendo todas las calles y casas de blanco, creando un paisaje mágico, mientras que suaves pero fríos copos de nieve cubrían los espacios que los habitantes de Tokio trataban de limpiar. Sólo que había una persona que no le veía magia alguna a este paisaje y era cierto chino que, sin haberse acostumbrado al clima, odiaba de sobremanera el frío y más aún la nieve, y sobretodo hoy, que le recordaba mas que nada a su novio, Horo.

5 años! -pensaba amargamente mientras caminaba - 5 años juntos y es la primera vez que lo olvida

Ese día, 1 de enero, era su cumpleaños, cumplía 22 años y 5 junto al amor de su vida, pero el muy desconsiderado ni siquiera un beso le había dado en la mañana. El idiota se levanto más temprano y se fue al trabajo, le dejo un pan a medio comer y una taza sucia.

Ren llevaba horas caminando por la calle, cubierto por su abrigo y una bufanda amarilla que hacia juego con sus ojos. El frío calaba sus huesos, haciendo más torpes sus movimientos, vio la hora - 14:20, es mejor almorzar y beber algo tibio - vio a su alrededor, la nieve lo tenia casi cegado, la odiaba y hoy mas que nunca, diviso por lo lejos un restaurante de comida china - pero que suerte, por lo menos hoy comeré bien - pensó y siguió su camino, ahora a un paso más rápido y entró en el restaurante.

Al rato después de almorzar, estaba caminando en el centro de Tokio - todo está cerrado, maldito año nuevo, justo el mismo maldito día de mi nacimiento - bufó molesto mientras veía las calles con muy poca gente, claro todos estaban reponiéndose de la agitada noche de año nuevo, de la que él se había refugiado minutos después de las 12. Siguió caminando, ya estaba cayendo la noche cuando vio un bar cercano a su departamento. Se decidió a entrar, luego de comprobar que no era un bar de mala muerte, ya que vivían en un buen barrio, claro, si el departamento se lo había regalado su padre, no escogería un barrio simplón para el heredero de la dinastía.

Entro al lugar y pidió al barman un whisky, paso el rato y al tercero decidió que era hora de probarel tequila. Sabia que si llegaba ebrio Horo se iba a enojar con él, pero que va, es su cumpleaños y al pastel se le olvido, había perdido todos los privilegios por hoy y quien sabe, hasta que le dure el enojo. Seguro y alegre con su decisión se encamino al departamento que compartían hace 3 años.

Con dificultad metió las llaves en la chapa y abrió la puerta, al ingresar vio a Horo acercarse a él vestido con una polera y unos pantalones.

-Renny! Hasta que llegas.

-Callate! Me voy a dormir

-Hey! Estuviste bebiendo! -lo tomo por los hombros

-Y que si lo hice! - se soltó del agarre y lo miro con ira

-Pero Ren! Me dijiste que no lo harías mas!

-Ah y como quieres que no lo haga! Prácticamente lo pides a gritos - sentía como su rostro se calentaba de la ira,_ "como no entiende el porque!"_

Ren no aguanto más y comenzó a gritarle a Horo toda la mierda que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos y la que había pasado durante el día.

-Como que te pido que tomes… que eres? Idiota?

-Ni se te ocurra insultarme imbécil! A mi me tratas con respeto!

- hey! Yo te respeto Renny - dijo en un tono conciliador tocándole el hombro

-respeto..ja! si para lo único que sirvo es para revolcarme contigo!

-Ren! Yo que tu no diría eso

-Porque? Te da el cargo de conciencia?

-No… es que

-Es que eres el más idiota!…como pudiste olvidar la fecha que tu mismo te esmeraste que me importara! Como haces eso y me haces sentir miserable un día completo porque no supe absolutamente nada de ti!

La voz de Ren se quebró, haciendo que el mismo mirara al suelo tratando de ocultar su cara de tristeza y las lagrimas que amenazaban en ese momento por salir. Al ver esto Horo no lo dudo y lo abrazo tiernamente, haciendo que Ren apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. Beso sus cabellos despeinándolos y le susurro suavemente - amor, es por eso que te tenia una sorpresa para hoy - Ren al oír eso levanto la cabeza, cruzando su dorada mirada con la del Ainu.

- chicos pasen!

SORPRESA!!! -decían mientras volaba el confeti en la habitación.

Ren se sintió el más estúpido durante toda la noche, no solo por el escándalo que le había hecho a su novio, sino porque todos se habían enterado de sus intimidades y lo habían visto ebrio. Lo mejor fue que Horo no se enojó con él y después de la fiesta disfruto una noche increíble con su amor.

_____________

Esto les deja de lección que si tienen a un novio proactivo y que le gustan las fiestas y mimarte, no se desesperen si no los saluda para su cumpleaños, por que mas de una sorpresa les guarda y así no hacen el ridículo como Ren.

Lo se esta realmente malo jajá jajá pero bueno se sube con motivos de mi cumple y en honor a Ren que ya lo estuvo =)

DEJEN REVIEW!!!


End file.
